Yellow Moon
by Llyhael Aquila
Summary: Even the most emotionless captain in the whole Soul Society still could fall for someone.... Byakuya x OC! R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach, which is Kubo Tite-sensei's, because if I do, I'll be swimming in a fan letters-pool right now! XD**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow MoonEvery day, every night, I'm thinking of the words

_**That I want to tell your heart right away**_

_**Every day, every night, with an ordinary signal**_

I want to tell you about the feelings I still can't handle "Good evening, Kuchiki-taichou," one of his subordinates who was walking on the corridor with his friend bowed to him, so did his friend.

"Good evening," Kuchiki Byakuya replied coldly without even looking at them. He continued his walk out off his squad's building, but he still could catch his subordinates talked about him in whisper behind his back.

"Gah! He's still stoic as ever!! What is his problem? Can't he just smile?" one o them spoke.

"Shhh! He might hear you!" the other one warned his friend.

Byakuya sighed. Then he spoke as he kept walking off, "I can hear that." He could feel the two of his squad's member that talked about him now froze in horror as they heard their captain's words. But he ignored those stupid-arses; he didn't even bother to look at them again.

When he reached out of the building, the gentle breeze of evening spring approached him. Byakuya inhaled the sakura's smell in the air, letting the wind blew his ebony hair slowly. He closed his eyes, feeling the embrace of peace beneath the starry sky. Then, a familiar figure came out of his mind; a figure that always haunted him every day, the figure that he couldn't reach, the figure that had drove him nearly crazy.

The 6th squad's captain opened his eyes and sighed. "Why I can't just forget her…" he whispered to his self.

Deciding to clear his mind and get relax before he walked home, he headed to a special place. It was his secret place—wait—no, it was HER secret place. When Byakuya arrived at the place: beneath a sakura tree on a grassy hill, he stood under the sakura tree and took a look on Seireitei's night scenery. It was really beautiful, yes, it was. The Kuchiki smiled a little, "She used to came here with me…. She's the one who showed me this place anyway…."

_**Yellow moon, now count to three and open your eyes**_

Shadow moon, you are still dreaming

flash back

"Oi, Byakuya! Why the heck are you so slow?! Even my granny can walk faster than you!!" a girl waved her hand energetically in the air at Byakuya, causing her silver, straight, waist length hair moving side to side on her back as well.

Byakuya looked at the girl with same bored expression as he kept walking with the same pace under the moon's light, ignoring the girl's yell.

"God, Byakuya!! You are wasting time!!" with that, the girl walked toward Byakuya and grabbed his wrist. Then she dragged the Kuchiki with her shunpo.

Just about in seconds, the two of them had reached at the highest grassy hill in Seireitei with a sakura tree on it.

"Tadaaaa!! Here we are!!" the girl opened her arms proudly, "What do you think about this place, Byakuya?" she looked at the man after her over her shoulder.

Byakuya looked around and he realized there was just a single word he could say about this place, "Beautiful…."

The black haired girl grinned at him. "Ha! I've told you!" she said as she walked to the sakura tree. "Oi, Byakuya! Come here! I'll show you another beautiful scenery!" she called her best friend.

Byakuya walked obediently to the girl. When he finally stood next to her, he could see what the girl meant by another beautiful scenery: it was the night scenery of Seireitei. He could see the lights of the fire all around Soul Society were twinkling because of the winds blew; it looked like the twinkling star.

"I can see you like it," the girl next to him smiled.

"Yes, I do, Reo," Byakuya said, still staring at the enchanted scenery in front o him.

"Nah, it's nothing as a gift for your promotion," Reo shook her head, "Anyways, congratulation, you are a captain of 6th squad now, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya smiled to his best friend (OMG! Byakuya smiled!!0_0), "Thank you, Arashi-fukutachou."

The vice-captain of 10th division laughed when Byakuya called her as 'fukutaichou'. "It's weird to hear you called me that way," she said.

"Same here," Byakuya said, turned his head to see the beautiful scenery again.

Arashi Reo, the closest person to Byakuya, and the only woman he loved to death, laughed brightly. And believe it or not, her laugh could make the ice-mountain, Kuchiki Byakuya, hypnotized. He could feel the shivering warm danced inside him. Yes, her laugh drove him lost in tracks of time.

end of flash back

Yellow moon, even today, with the moonless sky

_**Your peaceful face shines**_

Byakuya took a seat under the tree and stared at the full moon on the sky. He could felt his heart sinking; this place was HER favorite place, sakura was HER favorite flower—yeah, even she had a tattoo of sakura under her right eyes, and that moon was HER favorite thing. Everything that reminded him about that woman's smile was so close to him, but she herself wasn't here by his side….

The 6th division's captain smiled bitterly to his self. It was really an ironic way to lose his love. How he felt betrayed by her actions, how he had to take a VERY difficult decision to broke their friendship. It always made him angry when he remembered about the reason she left. He was angry with her family, with his own family, with the freaking' rules, and especially with his self. Why he couldn't stop Reo? Why he DIDN'T stop her?! What on earth had made him chose to obey the goddamn rules and threw his love?!! He sighed heavily. He couldn't blame Reo, no, it wasn't her fault everything turned like this, because it wasn't her wish that her family held a rebellion to Soul Society. Yes, he knew her too well to believe that she would do such a betrayal to her beloved homeland.

flash back

Kuchiki Byakuya, as one of the captains of Gotei 13 Tai, he had to protect Seireitei, that was why now he stood in front of the woman he loved with all of his life. Why, you ask? It was because the rebellion her family did toward Soul Society. Even thought it was VERY VERY hurt to see his love, his best friend, tried to save her badly injured father, bring him away from the other shinigami that cashed them and he could do nothing to help Reo.

"I thought you don't entangled with his rebellion, Reo," Byakuya said bitterly as he stared at Reo who was holding her father on her shoulder, the blood of her father covered her shinigami uniform.

"No, I don't! I've told you before!" she shouted at her best friend.

"Then why?" Byakuya asked as he nodded to Reo's father, trying to keep his voice stay calm.

Reo's eyes widened, "God, Byakuya! Even though he does a rebellion, he's still my father!! Now, he is only family that I have since the others had been killed by the others gotei's ember!!" she stared at the Kuchiki, hoping that he would let her pass and headed to The World o Living. But no, Byakuya didn't make a move, so she begged to him, "Byakuya, please…. Please, let me pass, I have to save my father…."

Byakuya closed his eyes, holding his tears to stay still in his eyes. He didn't want to do this; he REALLY didn't want to do this. But he didn't have any choice either. Yes, he had to fight Reo, one of the Arashi Family's members, the member of the family that betrayed Soul Society. Byakuya opened his eyes and stared right into Reo's desperate eyes with his own sad orbs, "I'm sorry, Reo." With that, he unsheathed his Senbonzakura.

Reo's icy-blue eyes grew even wider as she the one she been friend with for so long time now pointed his zanpakutou at her. "Byakuya… are you serious want to fight me…?"

"You make me don't have any other choice," Byakuya stated with his shaky voice.

Hearing these, Reo closed her eyes to calm herself down. Then she put her father near a building's wall, few feet away behind her first place. After made sure her father wouldn't get the effect of the fight she about to do in that distance, she turned her back and faced Byakuya. "If this is what you want, then fine, I'll fight you so that I can save my father!" Reo said, drawing her zanpakutou, Kaze no Ou (means King of The Wind), out of its sheath.

A tense silent held between them for a moment before they released their zanpakutou.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

"Blow up, Kaze no Ou!"

--###---

Panting heavily, Reo sat and leaned on a broken wall behind her. She looked up to her friend and smirked, "You are very strong, Kuchiki Byakuya, even my bankai can't defeat yours."

Byakuya stared at her with a mixture look between sad, anger, and worried as he pointed his Senbonzakura to her throat.

"Well," Reo said, still smiling, "go on, you may kill me now. Because I prefer to die than to let my father die and I can't do anything to save him."

Byakuya slightly twitched by his friend's words, "Do you really want to die so badly just for your father, who even never love you and never care about you?!"

Reo smiled to the younger Kuchiki with an apologetic smile, "Yes, because he is my father, no matter how jerk he is."

Byakuya closed his eyes, "Then as you wish, I'll kill you," he said; pulling his zanpakutou up, ready to cut Reo's head. "You give me no choice, Reo," he whispered bitterly.

Reo smiled and closed her eyes as she saw Byakuya started to swing Senbonzakura toward her. 'At least I don't lose ashamedly,' she thought, ready to facing her death. Then she waited, waited for the embrace of the coldness and the emptiness of the death. 1 second, two seconds, three seconds…. Wait, why she didn't felt Senbonzakura hit her? Had Byakuya killed her? Or hadn't he? Curiously, she cracked her eyes. There he was, the oh-so-emotionless Kuchiki Byakuya, stood rigidly in front of her, his zanpakutou was just inches from her head, and she could saw his hands was shaking. "Uh… Byakuya?" she looked up to Byakuya's face, which was filled by sadness and bitterness.

"I can't…" Byakuya mumbled, "I can't kill you, Reo." With that, he lowered his sword and took some steps back. "Just go, Reo. Go before I change my mind," he said with a shaky voice.

Reo stared blankly at hr friend, but she did what her friend told her to tough. She picked her father and brought him on her shoulder, passing Byakuya. After she was some meters behind him, she stopped. She glanced at her friend over her shoulder for once last time before using her shunpo and disappeared, "Thank you, Byakuya."

Byakuya could feel the wind tat blew gently as Reo disappeared with her flash step. He closed his eyes once again, "Don't be, Reo"

end flash back

_**Look me in the eye, look me in the eye, as you turn away**_

_**Look me in the eye and tell me, "yes" or "no"?**_

_**Every day, every night, I'm thinking of the words**_

_**That I want to tell your heart right away**_

_**Every day…**_

Byakuya sighed at the full moon above him. Even after she let, the moon didn't change at all, still looked beautiful as ever. He stared at the night's queen dully as his mind dancing inside his head; how he missed to see Reo's silky, silver hair glowing in the moon light as she enjoying its light. At time like this, Byakuya really wanted to curs that moon so that it would stop shining, because it reminded him about Reo so much, and it just made him remember that she wasn't there, by his side, anymore. Even thought there was no night of him not thinking about her, no matter he wondered about her condition, no matter how desperately he wanted to see her once again, the reality just show him that she wasn't there for him anymore. The only left for him was just the beautiful yellow moon that shone innocently….

_**Yellow moon, now count to three and open your eyes**_

_**Shadow moon, you are still dreaming**_

Look me in the eye, look me in the eye, as you turn away

_**Look me in the eye and tell me, when will we meet again?**_

_**Every day, every night, I'm thinking of the words**_

_**That I want to tell your heart right away**_

_**Every day, every night, with an ordinary signal**_

_**I want to tell you about the feelings I still can't handle**_

---END---

The song I use here is "Yellow Moon", sung by Akeboshi.

Please R&R!


End file.
